<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of Heroes Kanto Arc by ShinyHunter136</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329024">Rise of Heroes Kanto Arc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136'>ShinyHunter136</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>siblings Ashton and Megan Ketchum start out on their Kanto Region Pokemon journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 6;00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026. </p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 6:20 am.</p><p>Ash is almost twenty and I'm almost nineteen.</p><p>Ash's birthday is on May the 15th and I'm turning nineteen tomorrow.</p><p>Four minutes later Ash and I are downstairs in the living room with our mom.</p><p>One minute later Delia stopped talking to us and she smiled.</p><p>It's 6:25 am.</p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:35 am.</p><p>Ash and I are at the laboratory.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:40 am.</p><p>Gary and two Trainers left the laboratory.</p><p>Ash and I entered the laboratory.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One. Pokemon I Choose You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:50 am.</p><p>Ash and I got our Starter Pokemon from Professor Oak.</p><p> Ash nicknamed his Pikachu Dylan and I nicknamed my Riolu Laura. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:55 am.</p><p>Ash and I got the Rotom Pokedex from Professor Oak.</p><p>Professor Oak walked over to me and I got the Trainer Passport from him.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>Ash and I left the laboratory with our Pokemon.</p><p>Ash and I accessorized the Luxury Balls with star stickers. </p><p>Blue and purple.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:05 am.</p><p>Ash and I are out on Route 1 with our Starter Pokemon.</p><p>Ash and I checked out our Pokemon's Moves.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two. Pokemon Emergency.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:10 am.</p><p>I captured Buttercup the nonshiny female Bulbasaur and I accessorized the Luxury Ball with purple star stickers.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:15 am.</p><p>Ash and I met Misty.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:20 am.</p><p>Ash,Misty and I stopped chatting with each other. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:30 am.</p><p>Ash,Dylan,Laura,Misty and I are in Viridian City. </p><p>Fifteen minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:45 am.</p><p>I captured Colleen the Ultra Shiny Charmander and I accessorized the Luxury Ball with purple star stickers.</p><p>Colleen is fully healed and she can't battle for a while. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:50 am.</p><p>Ash and I stopped the Team Rocket Trio.</p><p>Ash,Misty and I are standing outside of the ruined Pokemon Center.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:55 am.</p><p>Nurse Joy walked over to us and she handed me an Ultra Shiny Alolan Vulpix Egg.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:00 am.</p><p>Ash,Dylan,Laura,Misty and I are on the southern side of Route 2.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:05 am.</p><p>I captured Paige the Shiny female Pidgey and I accessorized the Luxury Ball with purple star stickers. </p><p>I checked the Pokedex and I saw the Moves. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three. We catch more Pokemon for our Team and we get our 1st Badge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:40 am.</p><p>Ash and I caught some new Pokemon for our Teams.</p><p>Ash and I checked them out with our Pokedexes.</p><p>Ash,Dylan,Laura,Misty and I are on the northern side of Route 2.</p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:50 am.</p><p>Ash and I caught three new Pokemon for our Teams.</p><p>One for Ash and two for me.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:55 am.</p><p>Ash,Dylan,Laura,Misty and I are in Pewter City. </p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 9:15 am.</p><p>Ash and I got the Boulder Badge from Brock.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 9:20 am.</p><p>Nurse Joy walked over to us with her Chansey and she gave me a bag.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 9:25 am.</p><p>Ash,Dylan,Laura,Misty and I are at the Route 3 entrance.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 9:30 am.</p><p>I captured four new Pokemon in the Luxury Balls and I accessorized them.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four. We save the Clefairy from Team Rocket and we get the 2nd badge.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 9:35 am.</p><p>Brock joined our group and we saw a strange Pokemon. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 9:45 am.</p><p>I captured Demeter the Shiny female Fennekin and I accessorized the Luxury Ball with purple star stickers.</p><p>I sent the Pokemon to Professor Oak's laboratory and I walked over to the others.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 9:50 am.</p><p>Ash,Brock,Misty and I stopped chatting with each other.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 9:55 am.</p><p>Ash,Brock,Dylan,Laura,Misty and I are out on Route 3.</p><p>Forty minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:35 am.</p><p>Ash and I captured some new Pokemon for our Teams.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:40 am.</p><p>Ash,Brock,Dylan,Laura,Misty and I are at the giant Moon Stone.</p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:50 am.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:55 am.</p><p>April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Laura,Misty and I are at the Gym in Cerulean City.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 11:00 am.</p><p>Ash and I met Misty's three sisters.</p><p>Daisy,Lily and Violet.</p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 11:20 am.</p><p>Ash and I got the Cascade Badge from Misty.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five. Unofficial Gym and Pokemon Tech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>Thirty minutes later.</p><p>It's 1:00 pm.</p><p>We visited the unofficial Gym and we met the mean owner AJ.</p><p>I defeated AJ with Buttercup and he gave me some $.</p><p>Buttercup evolved into her Ivysaur form and she became a whole lot stronger. </p><p>Thirty minutes later.</p><p>It's 1:30 pm.</p><p>We visited the Pokemon Tech and we met the mean student Giselle.</p><p>I defeated Giselle with Bridget and she gave me some $.</p><p>Bridget evolved into her Wartortle form and she became a whole lot stronger.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.</p><p>Bridget and Buttercup evolved into their final forms. </p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 1:40 pm.</p><p>Colleen and Laura are fully evolved.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six. Bulbasaur,Charmander and Squirtle.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes later.</p><p>It's 2:10 pm.</p><p>We met Melanie at the Hidden Village and we helped her out with the Pokemon.</p><p>Ash caught the nonshiny male Bulbasaur and we clapped for him.</p><p>One hour and ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 3:20 pm.</p><p>Ash saved the abandoned Charmander and Officer Jenny arrested Damien. </p><p>Damien's Pokemon were released into the wild and the Pokedex was smashed into pieces.</p><p>Ash found a nonshiny male Squirtle and he captured the Pokemon.</p><p>Ash called Professor Oak and he showed off the three abandoned Pokemon.</p><p>Vladimir,Charles and Bailey. </p><p>Professor Oak asked Ash how he managed to get the Pokemon and I told him that they were abandoned.</p><p>Professor Oak really mad and he asked who had abandoned them. </p><p>Ash told him that Charmander was abandoned by Damien and I told him that we couldn't find the other Trainers.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven. Lighthouse and Vermilion City.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One hour later.</p><p>It's 4;20 pm.</p><p>We met Bill at the lighthouse and we met the Pokemon Dragonite.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.</p><p>Ash caught two new nonshiny male Pokemon and he's really happy. </p><p>One hour later.</p><p>It's 5:20 pm.</p><p>We arrived in Vermilion City and we looked around.</p><p>After dinner.</p><p>It's 6:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight. We defeat the 3rd Gym Leader Lt. Surge and we get the Thunder Badge.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours later.</p><p>It's 8:30 pm.</p><p>Ash and I got the Thunder Badge from Lt. Surge.</p><p>Ash and I got the Shock Wave TM from Lt. Surge.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>Ash,Brock.Dylan,Laura,Misty and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom.</p><p>Ash and I checked the Pokedexes earlier.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nine. We defeat Team Rocket on the S.S. Anne and we escape from the sunken ship.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:15 am.</p><p>Ash,Brock,Dylan,Laura,Misty and I are on the S.S. Anne.</p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:25 am.</p><p>Ash traded Butterfree and he got Raticate. </p><p>Thirty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:55 am.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Grunts and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>Ash traded Raticate and he got Butterfree back.</p><p>Everyone escaped from the ship and we're still on it.</p><p>Ash,Brock,Dylan,James,Jessie,Laura,Meowth,Misty and me.</p><p>Two hours later.</p><p>It's 9:55 am.</p><p>We escaped from the ship with the Pokemon and we ended up on a deserted island. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ten. Escaping From The Giant Island and entering the Fireman Sam World.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>At 10:55 am Ash found the four missing Pokemon and he's really happy.</p><p>Bulbasaur and Charmander.</p><p>Dylan the Pikachu and Squirtle.</p><p>Forty minutes later.</p><p>It's 1:10 pm.</p><p>We got off of the island and we didn't destroy the robots. </p><p>James,Jessie and Meowth did it.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.</p><p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 1;30 pm.</p><p>Ash,Brock,Dylan,Laura,Misty and I are on Pontypandy Mountain near the rescue Center.</p><p>It's 7:30 pm on Sunday September the 7th 2026.</p><p>One hour later.</p><p>It's 8;30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>Ash,Brock and Dylan are fast asleep in the huge blue tent.</p><p>Laura,Misty and I are fast asleep in the huge pink tent.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eleven. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 8:00 am on Monday September the 8th 2026 in Pontypandy.</p><p>Over in our world it's 2:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026.</p><p>I woke up in my sleeping bag with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.</p><p>I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:15 am.</p><p>Ash,Brock and Misty found out that I'm really sick from Laura.</p><p>Ash started a fire and Brock checked my fever.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 8;20 am.</p><p>The fire has gotten out of control and we're trapped.</p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:25 am.</p><p>Norman Price saw the fire and he called Sam.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later.</p><p>It's 8:40 am.</p><p>Sam and his four friends arrived.</p><p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:50 am.</p><p>The fire is out and the firefighters are looking at us.</p><p>An Ultra Shiny female Celebi appeared and she has an Egg in her paws.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10;30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the fire station's two bedrooms and tomorrow we're giving them Pokemon.</p><p>I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Twelve. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Tuesday September the 9th 2026 in Pontypandy.</p><p>Over in our world it's 12:00 am on Monday March the 9th 2026.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Three hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Sam and his five friends got their Pokemon.</p><p>Sam and his five friends nicknamed their Pokemon.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Thirteen. We meet Jackie and he tells us about the Phantom.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours later.<br/>It's 4:30 pm.<br/>We met Jackie and he told us about the Phantom.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep at the fire station and the boys are fast asleep at Sam's house.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fourteen. Sam proposes to me and I accept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Wednesday September the 10th 2026 in Pontypandy.</p><p>Over in our world it's 12:00 am on Tuesday March the 10th 2026.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep at the fire station and the boys are fast asleep at Sam's house. </p><p>At 9:30 am Sam proposed to me and I accepted. </p><p>At 10:30 am Sam and I bought a house for me. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fifteen. We get married and we start our family.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight weeks later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Saturday November the 7th 2026.</p><p>Over in our world it's 12:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2026.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed. </p><p>It's 6:10 am. </p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>After lunch. </p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. </p><p>At 9:30 am Sam and I started our family. </p><p>Two hours later.</p><p>It's 2:30 pm.</p><p>Sam and I got married.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sixteen. We leave the Fireman Sam World and we enter the Pokemon World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours and twenty minutes later. </p><p>It's 4:50 pm.</p><p>Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are in Celadon City.</p><p>It's 10:50 am. </p><p>We looked around and we saw the Gym Leader Erika putting flowers on the makeshift graves. </p><p>We saw our families standing together mourning our losses and we decided to surprise them. </p><p>Five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:55 am.</p><p>Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I snuck over to our families without making a sound. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Seventeen. We get reunited with our families and we get our 4th Gym Badge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty minutes later.</p><p>It's 11:15 am.</p><p>We got reunited with the families and we didn't get into any trouble with them. </p><p>Thirty minutes later. </p><p>It's 11:45 am.</p><p>Ash and I got the Gym Badge from Erika.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>Everyone is stuffed and they can't eat anymore.</p><p>Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are still full from our lunch in Pontypandy. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Eighteen. We get the 5th Gym Badge and we get the 6th Gym Badge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours later.</p><p>It's 4:30 pm.</p><p>We defeated Janine and she gave us her Soul Badge.</p><p>We defeated Sabrina and she gave us her Marsh Badge.</p><p>After dinner.</p><p>It's 6:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom. </p><p>In four more days I'll give birth to a baby girl and nobody knows about the pregnancy. </p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Nineteen. We get the 7th Gym Badge and we get the 8th Gym Badge.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Friday May the 8th 2026.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Three hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We defeated Blaine and he gave us the Volcano Badge.</p><p>We defeated our Uncle Giovanni and we got the Earth Badge. </p><p>We found out that our uncle Giovanni disbanded Team Rocket and he's on our side now.</p><p>We saw our 11 cousins again and they're really happy that we survived when the boat sunk. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm. </p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Twenty. I get really sick and find out that we're having a baby.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours later.</p><p>It's 4:30 pm.</p><p>I kept getting sick and everyone didn't know what was going on.</p><p>Nurse Joy did a blood test and she told me that I'm pregnant with a baby. </p><p>I told my mom and she was very happy for me.</p><p>Ash was really excited to become an uncle and he hugged me. </p><p>Uncle Giovanni and the others were really happy for me. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>Ash,Brock,Misty and I are fast asleep at the Indigo Plateau Pokemon Center.</p><p>The Chapter Ends. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Twenty One. We defeat the Elite 4 and we become the Champions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Saturday May the 9th 2026.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Three hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We defeated the Elite 4 and we became the Champions.</p><p>Ash and I let our dad Red Ketchum keep his Champion title. </p><p>Red saw the baby bump and he hugged me.</p><p>Red asked if it was a boy or girl and I said we don't know yet.</p><p>I pulled out the Fireman Sam picture and my dad looked at it. </p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Twenty Two. I find out that the baby is a girl and I name the little one Lani Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours later.</p><p>It's 4:30 pm.</p><p>I found out that the baby is a girl from Nurse Joy and I named the little one Lani Rose.</p><p>I showed the sonogram picture to everyone and they cheered happily for me.</p><p>Uncle Giovanni gave us some hand me down toys for the baby and he smiled. </p><p>Aunt Crystal told me that she and her kids would watch over my baby girl.  </p><p>I showed off my Pokemon and told everyone that they'll keep her safe when she's on our journey. </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm. </p><p>Ash,Brock,Misty and I are fast asleep in the Viridian City Pokemon Center. </p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Twenty Three. Lani Rose is born and everyone in the family meets her.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2026. </p><p>We woke up and we got dressed. </p><p>It's 6:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 7:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Three hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>I had Lani Rose at 8:30 am and everyone in the family met her.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Twenty Four. Sam and his five friends meet Lani Rose for the 1st time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten minutes later.</p><p>It's 12:40 pm.</p><p>I facetimed my husband Sam Jones and he popped up on the screen with everyone else.</p><p>It's 6:40 pm on Wednesday November the 11th 2026 in Pontypandy. </p><p>Three minutes later Ash and Delia walked over to me with Lani.</p><p>Ash and Delia quickly smiled at the firefighters. </p><p>Lani quickly started crying because she's tired and I gently took her from my brother Ash. </p><p>One minute later Sam and his five friends saw that the baby was a mini me. </p><p>It's 12:45 pm. </p><p>It's 6:45 pm in Pontypandy.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later.</p><p>It's 1:00 pm.</p><p>It's 7:00 pm in Pontypandy. </p><p>I hung up on my husband Sam and his five friends.</p><p>Sam and his five friends were really happy to see me with a baby. </p><p>Sam asked what the baby's name is and I told him Lani Rose.</p><p>Later that night. </p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>Ash,Lani,Misty and I are fast asleep in the Valencia Island Pokemon Center. </p><p>Ash and I got the GS Ball from Professor Ivy. </p><p>Brock decided to leave us and we're ok with his decision. </p><p>The Chapter Ends and so does the series. </p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>